Jason's new journey
by california2
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction, Jason joins a new school, and a new drama club. But why did Jason move from his older home, will this new drama club bring back feelings from his older problems. you have to read to find out. Sorry bad summary.


Drama class

Jason- um Gia why did you call this a "meeting"?

Gia- I will explain it later but first we have to get started on this musical

Gia- hey Mr. Matthews this is Jason and he is new to drama

Mr. Matthews- hi Jason welcome have you ever sang and acted before?

Jason- yes I played a character in the musical spring awakening

Gia- really? That's cool

Jason- thanks

Mr. Matthews – great have you seen the musical rent?

Jason- yes is that what you are doing now?

Mr. Matthews- yes do you know the songs and characters?

Jason- yes I have studied the characters and I have seen all of the broadways

Mr. Matthews- great grab a paper and practice you will play Roger

Jason- great I love his character

Gia- great you will practice with me

Jason- what character are you playing?

Gia- Mimi

Jason- really you know she almost died in the end right?

Gia- hey spoiler alert you are so mean

Jason- sorry you were supposed to watch the movie and the Broadway right

Gia- I was born to play in this play

Jason- it's a musical not a play

Gia- actually it's a play

Jason- no it's not a play. A play is when people speak and talk but a musical people only sing what they would have spoke

Gia- well alright then Mr. Google

Jason- alright you want to get started on this part?

Gia- ok um … what part do you want to do first

Jason- I don't know

Mr. Matthews – you guys need help?

Jason- what part do we start with?

Mr. Matthews – the part when Mimi shows up and sings light my candle.

Jason- Roger: what you forget

Gia- Mimi: got a light?

Jason- Roger: I know you your….your shivering

Gia- Mimi: it's nothing they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet would you light my candle what are you staring at?

Jason- Roger: nothing your smile reminded me of….

Gia- Mimi: I always remind people of who is she?

Jason- Roger: she died… her name was April

Gia- Mimi: it's out again sorry bout your friend would you light my candle

Jason- Roger: well?

Gia- Mimi: yeah…. ouch!

Jason- Roger: oh the wax its

Gia- Mimi: dripping I like it between my….

Jason-Roger: fingers I figured oh well goodnight

Gia- Mimi: (lightly knocks on door)

Jason- Roger; it blew out again?

Gia- Mimi: no I thing that I dropped my stash

Jason- Roger; I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out your candles out

Gia- Mimi: I'm illin I had it when I walked in the door it was pure is it on the floor?

Jason- roger: the floor?

Gia- Mimi: they say that I have the best…. Below 14th street is it true?

Jason- Roger: what?

Gia-Mimi: your staring again

Jason-Roger: oh no I mean you do has a nice…. I mean you look familiar

Gia- Mimi: like your died girlfriend?

Jason- Roger: only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else

Gia- Mimi: do you go to the cat scratch club that where I work I dance ….help me look

Jason-Roger: yes! They used to tie you up

Gia- Mimi: it's a living

Jason-Roger: I didn't recognize you without your handcuffs

Gia-Mimi: we could light the candle

Jason-Roger; why don't you forget that stuff you look like your sixteen

Gia-Mimi: I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age I was born to be bad

Jason-Roger: I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that

Gia-Mimi: I have no heat I told you

Jason- Roger: I used to sweat

Gia- Mimi: I got a cold

Jason-Roger: I used to be a junkie

Gia-Mimi: now and then I like to feel good

Jason-Roger: oh here it is

Gia-Mimi: what's that?

Jason- Roger: um candy bar wrapper

Gia-Mimi: we could light the candle oh what'd you do to my candle

Jason- Roger: that was my last match

Gia-Mimi: our eyes will adjust thank god for the moon

Jason- Roger: maybe it's not the moon at all I hear spike lee's shooting down the street

Gia-Mimi: bah humbug

Jason-Roger: cold hands

Gia-Mimi: yours too big like my father's wanna dance

Jason-Roger: with you?

Gia-Mimi: no with my father

Jason-Roger: I'm roger

Gia-Mimi: they call me they call me Mimi

Mr. Matthews- great job guys

Gia- thanks Jason you are pretty good but your voice is kind of pitchy

Jason- thanks bud I'm glad you like my voice.

Mr. Matthews- ok guys gather around we have 10 minutes left in class so who wants to practice next?

Adrianna- um Mr. Matthew I would like to practice goodbye love with all the characters

Mr. Matthews- ok Adrianna why do you not understand your lines

Adrianna- no it's not that it's just that I want everyone to know what part they are coming in on.

Mr. Matthews –ok guys everyone who has a part in this part will practice now

Gia- Mimi: it's true you sold you guitar and bought a car?

Jason- Roger: it's true I' m leaving now for santé Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

Kevin- Benny: you said you'd never speak to him again

Isabella- Maureen: who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?

Angela- Joanne: who said that you should stick your nose in other people's …

Isabella- Maureen: who said I was talking to you!

Angela- Joanne: we used to have this fight each night she never admit I existed

Gia- Mimi: he was the same way he was always run away, hit the road, don't commit, you're full of

Kevin- Benny: Mimi

Gia- Mimi: he in denial

Angela- Joanne: she in denial didn't give an inch when I gave a mile

Gia- Mimi: I gave a mile

Jason- Roger: gave a mile to who?

Kevin- Benny: come on guys chill

Gia- Mimi & Angela-Joanne: I'll be happy to die for a taste of what angel had someone to live for us afraid to say I love you

Jason- Roger: all your words are nice Mimi but loves not a three way street you never share real love until you loved yourself I should know

Bob- Collins: you all said you will be cool today so please for my sake, I can't believe he's gone, I can't believe you're going I can't believe this family must die, Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree.

All- I can't believe this is good bye

John-Mark: I hear there are great restaurants out west

Jason- Roger: some of the best how could she?

John- Mark: how could you let her go?

Jason- Roger: you just don't know. How can we lose Angel?

John-Mark: maybe you will see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death won't be in vain

Jason- Roger: his death is in vain

John- Mark: are you insane there's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi

Jason- Roger: Mimi got her baggage too

John- Mark: so do you

Jason-Roger: who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?

John-Mark: a friend

Jason- Roger: but who Mark are you?

Jason- Roger: Mark has got his work, they say Mark lives for his work and Marks in love with his work. Mark hides in his work.

John- Mark: from what?

Jason- Roger: from facing your failure facing your loneliest facing the fact you live a lie. Yes you live a lie tell you why your always preaching not to be numb when that how you strive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive

John- mark: perhaps it's because it's I'm the one of us to survive

Jason- Roger: poor baby

John- Mark: Mimi still love you are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak

Jason- Roger: Mimi did look pale

John- Mark: Mimi's gotten thin Mimi running out of time and your running out the door

Jason- Roger: no more I got to go

John- Mark: hey for someone who's been let down who's heading out of town?

Jason- Roger: and for someone who's longing for a community of its own who's with his camera alone.

Jason- Roger: I'll call I hate the fall (opens door and see's Mimi)

Jason- Roger: you heard?

Gia- Mimi: every word…. You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantee, you don't want to watch me die I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye just came to say goodbye love goodbye love.

Gia- Mimi: hello disease

Mr. Matthews- good job guys

Gia- um Mr. Matthews It's almost 4:30

Kevin- yeah it's almost 4:30 so do we pack up?

Mr. Matthews- yes sure why are you guys so excited to get out of school

Kevin- no reason just ready to go home

Mr. Matthews- ok guys pack up and line up

(The bell rings) Mr. Matthews-ok guys bye see all of you tomorrow

Gia- ok bye I will see you all at my house…. Jason meets me by the stop sign

Jason- ok I have to call my parents anyway

Jason- (calls his mom) – hey mom um….I have a school thing I need to go to I will be home by 7:30. Ok

Jason- I joined the drama class, and we are having a meeting today after school.

Really you joined the drama club… even after what happened….

Jason- I don't wanna talk about it

Jason- ok see you when I get home.

Ok son see you when you get home

Jason- ok bye

Gia- Jason you ready to go?

Jason- yeah sure

Gia- did you call your parents?

Jason- yeah they said it was cool

Gia- so how long have you been acting

Jason- oh, um since I was 10…. I started with my…

Gia- girlfriend? Are you still dating?

Jason- no, can we um…. Talk about something else please?

Gia-(oh god I'm annoying him) sure ….. Where did you live before?

Jason- LA California

Gia- why did you move all the way over here to Miami? If you don't mind me asking?

Jason- um….. Something happened and I had to get away

Gia- what are you in the witness protection program or something

Jason- no….. Where is your house?

Gia- the blue one

Jason- race you to it (takes off)

Gia-(finally catches up) wow you run really fast.

Jason- thanks

Gia- ok here we go

(They both enter the house)

Gia- can you get the boxes from the attic please here are the keys?

Jason- ok…. Are they in a brown in a brown or blue box?

Gia- blue….. Don't forget to get the forks

Jason- forks? I thought we are only having pizza.

Gia- oh yeah I am waiting on my cake to get here.

Jason- wow this really is a party.

Gia-(laughs) yeah can't have a party without cake

Jason-(laughs) where are your parents anyway?

Gia- oh they are in Paris

Jason- Damn! For real?

Gia- hell yeah I wanted to go but they said" Don't skip school if you know that you have the play in a few weeks"

Jason- GG that sucks

Gia- did you just call me GG?

Jason- yeah sorry you don't like it do you? I'm sorry I won't say it

Gia- no I love it (he so cute)

Ok I think your cake has arrived

Gia- oh ok did you get the box, and the forks

Jason- yeah I'm coming down now

(Gia opens the door)

Delivery guy- hi delivery for a Mrs. Duncan

Gia- yeah that's me

Delivery guy- Are you 18

Gia- um no I'm not but I ordered the cake with my card

Delivery guy- yeah sure but you can't sig for the delivery

Jason- is there a problem here?

Delivery- is their and 18 year old in the house?

Jason- yes I'm 18 where do I sign?

Delivery guy- right here

Gia-(wow that's so sweet)

Delivery guy- ok, here you go. Thank you. Have a good night

Gia- thanks

Jason- no problem like you said" there's no party without a cake"

(Everyone gets to the house)

Gia- hey everyone I hope you all have tonight but first I want to give a warm welcome to our newest member of the drama class…. Jason …. Um what's your last name?

Jason- huh? Oh um it's Jones

Gia- Jason Jones everybody!

Jason- thanks everyone but please I am not that important

Gia- like hell you aren't you are the lead in our play boy you are important!

Everybody- yeah Jason (they all chant simultaneously)


End file.
